Ukraine's gift
by Soultail Omega-Light
Summary: This is a Christmas gift for a friend of mine that I come to admire and respect.


Ukraine's Christmas Gift

By Poisonfang205/Soultail Omega-Light/Kathy Balog/ Australia

_Author's Notes: This is an early Christmas gift for my friend, vampire-yuki, who is my role-play buddy, male-Ukraine, since we have been doing a really cute role play on a separate chat since deviantART, I decided that I give her a little gift to surprise her and also ship a cute pairing that we worked so hard on, AustraliaxUkraine, since it's our strong pairing, but if I get a bit naughty and squint really hard in the context of the storyline, I might add AussiexChina, since I also dedicate this to clairevalintine._

_Please read and review. Thanks, mates!_

The Ukrainian landscape is barren with the winter snow falling on the ground, every year, after the summer crops is gathered up and is sold in the markets for food for his people, yet one nation that take cares of the landscape is missing something from his life.

"_It's the same thing, day in and day out, care for the crops and the farm animals, as well as fend off Prussia and Turkey__[1]__ from invading me, yet, I miss all the fun of being free and naïve, as well as just admiring nature without worry. Ohhh..._" he thought as he finished slopping the pigs for their food, then looks up at the cloudy skies for a prayer in hopes of God to answer his only and deep prayer since he was changed into a man.

[_Author's Interruption: That was on male-Ukraine's profile, saying that it was Arthur's fault for changing him into a man from a woman, so don't blame me for that idea._]

Elsewhere, in the land down under, a certain Australian was wrestling a salt-water crocodile, laughing and having a grand ole time before he stopped, taking deep breathes, letting the croc go.

"Crickey! That was bloomin fun! Thanks mate!" He said to the croc before sitting up and resting his arms on his knees, yet he feels the same emptiness as he kept asking New Zealand[2] to join him as a union for time and time again, yet no success, thus, he had to give up, so, he had to leave him alone for good.

"_Why do I feel like I want to fall in love with someone that I don't know about, except for World Conference meetings that we only meet?"_ he thought as he curled his legs close to his chest, then sighed."_Yet, I bet she doesn't want me for the whole bloody world, as well as her over-protective brother will kill me if I try anything with her, so what's the point of asking her._"

As he thought and thought about the woman that caught his attention, his koala, that the other nation powers seemed to fear, or otherwise are oblivious to, his evil eyes, was nudging on his hand for attention, thus, he was worried for his mate's state of mind.

"Hm? Oh, it's you, Drop bear. G'day."

Koala smiled while getting petted by Aussie, since he needed his attention and attached to his fur is a letter from England, a.k.a. Arthur Kirkland, reminding him that there's another boring and stupid World Conference, but this time in Sydney, Australia, thus, buying time for him to ask the woman of his thoughts and dreams the questions to his deep longings.

"Thanks mate!" He scratched Drop bear's chin while reading the letter, then read a single line that America added in when England was drunk from his stupid stunt. "I accidentally changed Ukraine into a man when I was Britannia Angel[3], thus, I regretted it with all of my being, but a nice pint of rum and a good conversation with my imaginary friends[they are real, you American git[4]!], the fairies." That cracked Aussie up when he saw that input, but still, he couldn't believe that the woman of his thoughts was changed into a man.

Deep down, he was angry and disgusted with him, but since he was the one who raised him from a child, he can't be completely mad at him, so he forgave England and got ready for upcoming meeting, which is on Christmas Day.

[_Author's Notes: How ironic._]

Anywho, Australia was contacting his government and his boss to see if he can get a big enough space for the entire nations of the world to gather for a few days of debates and discussions, as well as a few hotels ready for the out of country friends of his. Yet, inside, he is getting more and more excited to meet the new and improved Ukraine since England's mistake.

Ukraine got the message from his brother, Vayna[5], a.k.a., Ivan Braginsky, the nation of Russia, that the World Conference is in Australia, as well as his boss already knows about it, so it gave him a break from all the hard work. "_Maybe this is the answer to my prayers since I have changed to this form, so, let's see what Lovino Vargas and his little brother Feliciano would have to say about me being weak and humble now._"

He ran into his small, but quaint home to pack up for his flight from the airport in Ukraine to Sydney, Australia airport to get a ride to the conference there, seeing everyone there that he has missed since the last meeting, which was a few years back, from his memory.

After a few hours of packing, he was ready and asked a local to watch over his farm while he stepped out of the country to attend the meeting, thus, he couldn't hide the feeling of excitement of seeing a new land that is a lot warmer than his climate tastes, but he'll adapt soon.

"Vanya, I prayed that you'll be there, as well as Sinstra[6], since you two are my close family from childhood and I was a lady." He said as he pulled out a small locket with a picture of his family when they were really small and innocent, barely remembering their mother and father, thus, he had to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders, sighed and closed it up while sitting back into his seat while the plane took to the air for a long flight from Ukraine to Australia, crossing several time zones and a lot of stress of making it there in one piece.

[_At the meeting_]

[_Small interruption: Yes, I am speeding this up since I have fucked my dad's computer up sometime ago, thus, I am now regretting it completely, so, I am sorry for letting this getting too fast, please bear with me.__[7]_]

Germany was conducting the meeting, as usual, since he has the documents written down since he was back down in his homeland of Germany, despite of Prussia's and N. Italy's tomfoolery around him, discussing about what is the next topic to debate about while eyeing the chaos of everyone's attention span.

China was gazing at Australia, since they have been sharing innocent crushes and slight flirts with each other[8], which was getting Ukraine very jealous of the slight brushes with each other; yet, he was in denial with Romano/ S. Italy's smug smirk and cocky attitude towards the scene, which really made him mad.

"Speak for yourself, Lovino you are still short as ever da!" I snapped back at him while trying to remain calm while ignoring the love behind him, as he was embarrassed as hell.

Belarus, a.k.a. Natasha Braginsky, saw her "brother" getting annoyed by the small Italian, thus, she pulled out her knife from underneath her dress for safety, and therefore, she waited for a break to have lunch to give him a hell of a hard time.

As for Russia, he was jealous too of Australia to slightly flirt with his friend China, since the Second World War, thus, he held onto his pipe and repeatively kept saying "Kol," which is known to scare the hell out of the nations that cross him before they end up dead or severely brain injured.

China was laughing while seeing that his panda bear was playing nicely with Australia-tan's koala, which was really cute to him, when he saw Russia raising the pipe up above his head, a purple aura around Russia. "Look out, aru!"

Aussie blinked and turned around before rolled out of the way in the nick of time as Russia slammed his pipe down on the desk, clearly shattering the cheaply made furniture, clearly sweating from the shock and astonish actions of his fellow nation power.

"What the koala is your bloody problem, mate?" he asked him as he gotten up, dusting himself off.

"You stay away from my friend, da. …" he said as he pulled the pipe out of the debris, clearly out of his mind of jealousy and rage, thus, swings his pipe around again to try and strike Australia in the head this time.

"Whoa!" he said as he quickly pulled out his boomerang and held it against Russia's pipe, holding his ground. "Mate, you are not making any good impressions with the Shelias[9] nor the other blokes here!"

"Nyet, I don't care, as long as you are out of the way, I am always superior!" Russia countered while grunting; trying to overpower the slightly smaller Australian, but is starting to respect the Aussie for his bravery, although he is making a mistake in fighting back against the strength of Motherland Russia.

America stood up and had a face contorted of anger, as well as disgust for the Russian's actions, but the other nations kept egging the big man on with their encouragement and snide commentary, even their laughter.

Ukraine was stun by his younger brother's gestures that he had to get up and run out of the meeting in a fit of tears, since it was embarrassing to see the "crush" of his heart and his brother fighting like animals.

China was angry too, thus, had to bang on Russia's head to cool the raging lunatic off while the other nations had to separate them far apart, even making their representing countries embarrassed enough with shame.

Aussie didn't know what was going on, since his evil koala side was flashing in and out of his mind, as he was losing his complete cool. It took Germany, Austria, Cameroon, Switzerland [after Aussie scared Lichtenstein to death with that face], and possibly, Canada to hold him down before he snapped back into control, thus, he walked out of the room, clearly ashamed and disgusted with himself.

"Well, that went well." England said as the moment of silence fell in the entire room, even the Axis Powers were stun by the sight of Aussie's actions.

"Mein Gott!"

"Shut the ^$#! Up, brother." Prussia said to Germany, since he is tired of Germany's exclamations.

Once outside the hallway, Australia was gripping his head and was upset for his mistake, thus, he is regretting it completely, but he realized that he wasn't alone, thus, he looked up to see who was crying.

Ukraine was trying to remain calm throughout the ordeal until he finally snapped, thus, he was breaking down into a fit of tears and trying to remain dignified.

"Ukraine?"

"Da?" Ukraine sniffed as he looked up at Australia, who was feeling sorry and ashamed.

Australia gulped as he walked over to him and stood in front of him. "I want to apologize to you for my actions to your brother and the whole meeting. Can you forgive me?"

He nods his head as he looked down at the floor, still a little upset.

Australia bends down and looked at Ukraine, since he wanted him to smile and not to frown, as well as be sad. "Come now, mate. There's no need to be sad, try to smile for me, please?"

Ukraine nods and smiled at him while blushing, since it's the answer to his prayers for a man that understands and sympathizes with him by just looking into his eyes.

Australia gasped since he saw the same figure that reflected into his face that he has been dreaming about for a long time, thus, it's the same person. "Ukraine?"

Ukraine giggled and put a finger on his lips. "I know, but just for this one Christmas, let's just enjoy this secret between each other, da?"

Australia nods and kisses him on the lips while his heart is filled with utmost joy and pleasure, thus, he knows where his home is, but he will keep the kiss a secret from China until the moment is right.

Ukraine will never forget this Christmas meeting, in the Land Down Under, with the untamed Australian kissing him in the hallway while keeping the secret as it is, a secret.

The End!

The two nations that seem to want to capture the landscape since the late 1300s or whatever the timeline is.

A joke and a struggle with Australian history that I found on deviantART that is very interesting to learn about, but I already forgot about it, so I will just keep it at that.

England's alter ego, like Australia's alter ego is Tasmanian Devil. [Duh!]

A funny insult to say to others in Britain while drunk or angry.

Russia's secret name in the family

Belarus' too.

Real life situation and the reason why I had to skip a lot of good parts. [My bad]

ClaireValintine's and mine role play once in a while, when I am on deviantART, until now.

Australian slang for a woman.


End file.
